Cartman Theater
by TreeFiddy04
Summary: Derick Cartman called his friends to meet him at the old abandoned Community Theater for a new business idea. The boys are suspicious of this so called idea and wanna know what's going on. [A South Park Second Generation Fanfiction]
1. The Beginning

Aidan lounged on his bed after having dinner with his family a comfortable silence settled in the house. The comfortable silence was interrupted when the house phone rang throughout the hallway. He sluggishly walked into the hallway and picked up the wondering who in the hell would be calling at this time.

"Who is this?" Aidan asked irritated

"Aidan, come and meet me at the old community theater," his friend, Derick, said completely skipping hello.

"Isn't that place shut down because the owner bought a shitty popcorn machine and everyone got sick from the popcorn?" Aidan asked confused why he even asked him in the first place.

"Yeah, and I bought the place for cheap, so bring your hippie feminist ass to the Community Theater right now!" before Aidan actually had a chance at responding the line was dead.

Rolling his eyes Aidan put up the phone and started to get ready for whatever the fuck his friend wanted him for. Cautiously, he walked down the stairs trying to avoid any spot that made the annoying creaking sound. He sneak past his sleeping dad who was sleeping on the couch, he got in trouble for watching porn while his mom was taking a shower, the old man should know if he was going to watch porn watch it in the closet.

Finally, outside he sighed as he went to get his bike. Aidan pedaled down the street, feeling the cold frosty wind of South Park slap his face while heading toward the creepy theater, while he biked his way he couldn't help but think about Derick. Derick always did stupid shit there is no doubt but something about tonight just seemed...off but everything his friends did was "off". As much as he wanted to turn around and forget about the whole ordeal he didn't want to look like a pussy in front of his friends and face embarrassment the next time he sees them, you know peer pressure.

Finally reaching his destination he parked his bike at the side of the theater. Entering his gut feeling about the whole thing just got worse, the smell of theater didn't help either.

"Sam, you're finally here!" Derick exclaimed.

"Why'd you buy this place?" Aidan sighed to his friend.

"Because I have a business proposition," Derick said to all of his friends. "Gather round, gather 'round now."

Everybody slowly stepped up to him. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good. Derick was kinda a dangerous guy and didn't really care much about safety. Whatever this guy was pitching, Aidan wasn't so sure he'd want to swing at it.

"Now that you're all here, let's begin..."

Oh, no.

"So I was thinking... our parents tell us about when they were little, all their adventures and stuff..." Derick started.

"Yeah..." Aidan said precariously, wondering where he was going with this.

"And I thought, why not get everyone together and recreate their dangerous adventures,"Derick finished, he starting looking around the room for responses.

"Uh, Derick... I can't do that my dad would kill me," Levy said, stepping up. What was he thinking, no one has ever said no to Derick's life-threatening expeditions, who knows what he'd do to Levy or anyone who objected.

 **Author's Notes: Thank you and I hope you love this chapter, because there are more chapters to come in this story.**


	2. A stupid ass adventure

"Who'd want to do that?" Ken questioned, his voice muffled by his coat. "Why would we want to go on the same adventures as our parents?"

"Because they're fun!" Derick exclaimed. "C'mon, guys! What do you say? We can be kings and heroes and do all kinds of crazy things!"

The others looked at each other in worry. Derick wasn't the best kid in town. Neither had his Dad been when he was younger.

"I don't know, Derick," Levy finally spoke up. "Whatever you try to do usually gets us in trouble! I'm sick and tired of being in trouble!"

"Fine," Derick sighed, looking a little defeated. Suddenly, a smile grew on the Cartman boy's face. "If I promise to make sure we only do the adventures that wouldn't get us in trouble, will you do them?"

They all stared at each other again.

"Fine," Sam sighed. "Just, you go pick the ones that are simple! No crazy adventures! South Park is crazy enough on its own."

"Deal!" Derick yelled, the whole theater echoing with the sound of his voice. "You guys can leave now. I'll start the planning!"

So everybody hesitantly left the theater.

"Is this a good idea?" Sam asked his friends. "I-I'm not so sure that we should've agreed to this."

"You know Derick, though," Levy sighed, crossing his arms. "He would've kept us there all night until he could make us agree to his stupid business proposition."

"He's got a point, Sam," Ken agreed. "It's Derick we're talking about, not Mr. Cartman."

"Eric Cartman is just as difficult to work with," Sam pointed out. "Just... let's go home."

So the boys pedaled off, hoping that something would change by tomorrow.

* * *

"Fuck..." Sam groaned as the sound of his alarm chimed ruining his sleep. Maybe going to see his friends at midnight wasn't the best idea, despite being tired he got up and started to get ready for another day in hell.

 **A/N- Well things are going Derick's way and the rest of the boys have to deal with it.** **Remember to like, follow, share and review.**


	3. The stupid Fucking Plan

Sam groggily went to the kitchen for breakfast. He pulled a bowl out of the cabinet, pour some frosty flakes and milk into the bowl. He quickly eat the cereal and went outside to meet his friends.

Outside Sam noticed all of his friends in a similar condition, Derick seeming quite cheerful however. "What the fuck are you so happy about?" Levy questioned the male. "Oh just the fact that you all agreed to my plan." Derick answered, grinning like a maniac.

"Of course..." Sam muttered to himself. The group, minus Derick, stood in silence, trying their hardest not to immediately pass out.

The buss arrived after a couple of minutes and they all boarded stumbling after one another to get to some seats. Of course, people made comments such as, "Dude you look like shit." Or "What the fuck happened?!"

*timeskip to school*

So, it would turn out that going out at midnight to see your friends at an abandoned theatre isn't the greatest idea. Because now the boys, with the exception of Derick, were fast asleep in their classes. Now because of this they each have a detention for sleeping in class. Perfect.

 **A/N-So sorry that this so short! I don't mean for it to be really. Anyway the boys have detention and Derick is pleased with himself. Bye. :p**


	4. Cartman is a dick

Ken slammed his head onto the desk groaning in desperation, muttering muffled, incoherent curses. The rest of the boys either leaning on their hands or in a similar position to Ken. "Can we leave yet?" Levy questioned looking up at his friends. "We probably could, I mean the teachers fucking asleep so we could just get up and go," Sam answered the half asleep boy, gesturing towards the teacher.

Agreeing to leave, the group stood up and left the school making their ways home, but before they were even five minutes away from the school a familiar voice called out to them. "Hello my friends, I've been waiting for you," the sadistic voice of their friend,Derick, greeted.

Sighing the boys turned around and looked at the boy stood,now, directly in front of them. "What do you want Derick?" Tom asked exhausted and deprived of sleep. Derick laughed lightly and grinned before saying,"Well, I found our first adventure to do and since you agreed I thought you should know," he started walking past them before adding,"Oh, I almost forgot to say, you **need** to be at the theater at midnight again, tonight. Well bye guys."

"Why is he so creepy?" muttered Sam before walking away, soon followed by the others. As soon as each of the boys arrived home they headed straight to bed to hopefully get some sleep before they left later that night.

 **A/N- Sorry about the chapter being short as usual. Remember to like, follow, share and review. This is Boi Marsh signing out!**


	5. The theater that's smells of spunk

The group eventually arrived at the theater just like their friend had told them to. They were still curious as to why but arrived nonetheless. The boys waited outside for their friend. "Sam can we leave?" Levy asked looking around. "5 more minutes and if he's not here we can leave." Sam says yawning. The boys wait around and began leaving before someone walked up to them.

"Leaving so soon?" Derick said with his sadistic smile. The group stopped and Derick laughed lightly. Sam sighs and mutters a inaudible language under his breath. "How do we fucking get in?" Sam asked looking directly at Derick.

"This." He tosses a key towards Sam and Sam picks it up. They unlock the door and enter, marveling at the interior design. It didn't take much for the group to get hooked and start exploring. "Get off!" Levy shouted at Derick who stood near a projector. The Cartman didn't seem to hear and instead played with the lights. Sam was sleeping on the chair, glad to have the rest he deserved.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levy asked poking his sleeping friend and sighs. He sits down in one of the chairs and rests his head against the chair feeling the lack of sleep hit him. Derick scowled at his sleeping friends since he explained half the plan to them while they slept.

 **A/N- Sorry for the short chapter. I was really tired from working on the latest new chapter of Huge But Cracking Adventure. Remember to like, follow, share and review. This is Boi Marsh signing out!**


	6. Taking notes for a fucking awesome plan

It was the next day, and if it wasn't enough that Derick had to explain the plan to them again, the school had called their parents. Well, he didn't know about the others, but Sam's parents were contacted by the school. It was a low blow, really. A lot of people slept in class. Hell, Ken got away with it once by just pulling his hood over his head and sleeping with glasses on.

Sam stomps into his room, angered at both his parents and at Derick. The teacher said that he wouldn't be in a lot of trouble for what he did, after all, people need sleep and the teacher thought that he just had a rough time sleeping. But, if it wasn't for his stupid fiascos, he wouldn't be in this mess. He groaned, taking his laptop off of his desk and placing on his bed along with him. He soon saw that his _beloved_ friend Derick was online. He must be telling the others about the new 'adventure', in which Levy would totally blow off.

"Okay, so then we- oh hey, Sammy-Boy, took you long enough." Derick claims, his messy room showing. Sam rolled his eyes, asking, "So when is this shitty adventure, anyways?" Levy retorts, looking down at the notepad he had with him so that he could get everything ready, "Uh, tomorrow after school. Like, right after because everyone is free, last time I checked. Oh, and you need to bring... your suit, like Derick said." Sam rolls his eyes again. Boy, this would be so exciting if her weren't grounded.

Ken, who surprised everyone by having a computer, muffles out, "So, you ready, Sam?" The Marsh kid runs a hand through his hair, trying not to scream profanities towards Derick. If he had a dollar for how many times he did that. He says, "Oh, yeah, I'm totally ready. There's just one thing." Derick groans, slamming his head onto the pillow of his bed. He growls, "Is it your stupid-ass dad just hiding your suit? I swear to fucking God, my dad was right; he really is a fuck-face."

Sam clenches his sheets, wanting to tackle him to the ground and beat the shit out of him. Derick was a shit-talking, just like his father. "No, ass-hole, I got grounded for the detention we got because you kept us out at midnight. So, I'm out." He was about to log off when Levy jumps in his seat. He gasps, "W-Wait, what? But we're doing this as a team, and it's safe, we won't get in trouble or hurt." Sam grunts, "Yeah, well, I got in trouble before I even got to the adventure. This is fucking karma for following Derick and his stupid ideas."

"Hey!" Derick chimes, "It's not my fault that you can't lie to your parents!" Sam widens his eyes, growling back, "Well, you're not supposed to be good at it, you dick." Ken brings his hoodie down to speak clearly. He says, "Isn't there a way we can sneak you out or something?" As he leans his head against the back board of the bed, Sam responds, "And get me more in trouble? No thanks. Just skip this adventure, our parents went on a lot of trips and shit, I can miss just one."

Derick shakes his head, running off the screen to grab something. Everyone can hear him shout, "No, piss-bucket, this is a job for us! I gave a role to everybody, including you." Sam sighs out, opening up a text message sent by Ken as they were talking, "Oh, yeah? What is it? Cleaning up the shit that you guys leave around?" Derick rolls his eyes, coming back onto the screen with a bunch of stuff. A phone, a clip-board, blue prints, a cardboard box and a bunch other things. He utters the words, "You're the only one who knows this place better than we do. And I really can't be bothered going through and having to post-pone everything."

"Fine, I'll find a way." Sam mumbles, tapping his fingers on his arms as he crossed them. Ken, hearing this, then offers to help by sneaking out at night and messing around with the Marsh family. Ding-Dong Ditching, Toilet Papering the house and even calling one of them into work. More preferably Mrs Marsh since she was very strict with Sam. The said boy shook his head, claiming, "No, my parents would, like, send a hunter down for your ass. And we've also got a camera for the front yard." Levy retorts, "Yeah, me too." Sam mutters out, eyes furrowing, "Wait, how do you sneak out at midnight then?" Levy twirls some of the sheets of his bed and coughs out, "Uh, I go through the back and kind of 'round the block with my bike before heading for the theatre."

Derick chuckles, "Always knew you were too much of a pussy." Before Levy can growl back, Sam clears his throat, "So, what are we doing after this?" Derick turns the camera to face the other side of his bed where his desk was. He chucks some boxes onto his desk and says out loud, "We'll be going through with phase two and I will be planning phase six!"

Sam widens his eyes again and shouts, voice growing a bit, "What do you mean 'phase six'? How many phases are there?" Derick takes the blue prints from his bed and unravels one by one. He points to the first one he picked up and chimes, "There are only seven, calm down, crap-basket. I've got everything ready." Levy begins to write that down as Sam argues with Derick. "So we're going through with one phase without the plan even being finished? I thought you had everything ready, dip-shit!"

"I do have everything ready. I'll put things in place when we have the time, right now we just need to do phase one. Got it?" Derick responds. Sam wipes his face of annoyance before Ken muffles out, "Okay, so we're all good now. We're leaving at 3:50 after school." Everybody nods and silence falls upon them. That is until Sam asks, "Where are we going, anyways?"

Derick knits together his brows and scoffs, "What? I-I just told you."

"No," Sam claims, "I heard you say that I know the place better than anybody else does. What place?"

 **(A/N: Okay, this might be bad, but I tried. I'm trying to find ideas for the other South Park book. 'Huge But Cracking Adventure'. Hope this is okay!)** **Anyway** **Remember to like, follow, share and review. This is Boi Marsh signing out!**


	7. A plan but cracking with failure

Sam widens his eyes, muffling out, "Uh, no way, we are not doing that." Derick rolls his eyes, scoffing at his friend's cowardliness. Ken had already logged off, saying that he was going to bed now. Levy then crosses his arms, sitting back in his chair and mumbling, "What's wrong? We're just getting some files-"

"Yeah, from the place my dad works at!" Sam claims, quietening his voice when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. As the person walks by his room, Sam sighs out, "I won't be able to do this, guys. My dad will murder me if he finds out that _I'm_ the one helping people steal from his work." Levy begins to scribble on his notepad to write question marks around 'Phase One: Stealing from Mr Marsh's Work'. Everyone, except for Derick, was now uncertain of how this would go down. Sam mutters, "I'll help you with anything else, just not this!" Ken had left before saying that they needed everybody to join in, or else someone would have to double up on work. Derick waves it off as if it was nothing and says, "Oh, c'mon, Marsh! It can't be that hard, it's not like your dad is-"

A knock at the door.

Something Sam had dreaded at the moment. He puts the brightness down on his laptop and leaves it on his table, allowing the volume to be turned down but the mic to remain on. "Come in." He calls, seeing his father walk into the room. He gives a small smile as his dad says, "Okay, Sam, we're very disappointed in your behavior. Your sister looks up to you and we don't want your bad doings to affect her life. Please, try and be more careful when you do these kind of things." Sam raised a brow and clears his throat, "So you want me to think about sleeping in class before I actually sleep in class?"

His father shakes his head, chuckling softly at his son. Mr. Marsh ruffles Sam's hair before murmuring, "Well, I'll let you go to sleep now, kiddo. It's 8:30 and apparently Kyle is having you over after school for the weekend." Sam nods his head, climbing into his bed and waiting for him to leave. His father goes to the door and turns off the lights, but before he leaves, he pops his head back in and chimes, "Oh, and I'll be home late tomorrow by the way."

Sam, for the second time tonight, widens his eyes and clenches his jaw. He knew that the others heard that. "What? Why?" He asks, suddenly feeling the need to try and get him to stay home. Mr Marsh grunts, "My boss asked me to work overtime so I can get a day off for your mother's birthday next week. I'll be home by..." Sam raises his brows, crossing his fingers tightly as he suggests, "6:45?" His father scoffs and shakes his head, "No, no, later than that. Let's just say that you should be sound asleep by the time I get home." Sam nods his head softly before lying down.

As his father bids him goodnight, the door closes and allows Sam to jog up to his computer and turn on his lamp. "Dude, you heard that, right?" He asks, seeing Derick running a hand through his hair as Levy rips out a piece of notepad paper. It seems like his plans have been cancelled. Sam whispers, "Guys, we have to stop this. Our parents know nothing about what we're doing and we'll just get into more trouble than we already are." Derick groans, rolling around in his bed. Levy then taps his pen in his hand and asks, "Can we re-schedule for next week, same time? It'll give you enough time to finish off with the planning, Derick."

Cartman shakes his head, looking frantically around the room for something he might have left around somewhere. "No... maybe, I don't know. We'll just have to check if it's there." Sam and Levy wrinkle their brows as they look dangerously at Derick. What on Earth did he mean by that? Levy flips through his notes, if anything he had recorded had anything to do with it. But nothing he had written down spoke about Derick leaving something. Sam utters, "What do you mean?"

It's silent, something that is unusual when Derick is around. He was loud and obnoxious, like his father. He mumbles, "And... yes, I left it there." That makes Sam give off a scared expression. He softly yells out, "What do you mean 'I left it there'? What did you leave?" Derick groans, standing up and turning off his computer to leave Levy and Sam alone. Levy grunts, "Of course, Derick. I'll see you tomorrow at school, Sam." He waves and logs off to.

Sam lies in bed again, staring at the ceiling. What was he going to do now that Derick won't tell him shit? He listens to the soft coos of the wind against the glass of his windows. Finally, he drifts off to sleep.

 **The Next Day . . .**

Sam arrived at school with a massive headache. He was talking to his father, trying to get him to come home at a normal time instead of later. That resulted in his mother getting involved and yelling at him for not being ready for school. Then, Sam had to run to school to catch the later bus, in which he just made. He was sitting next to Jake Donovan, in whom was just like 'oh, I'm going to ask blah blah out today' and 'do you want to know something about this person, Derick'. It was a really annoying day.

"Ah, Sam, so glad you're here." Ken muffles out, Levy, Jordan Black and Teddy Scotch hot on his tail. Sam didn't mind them all that much, but now and again he would love some silence. "What is it, McCormick?" He asks angrily, taking them back a little. Jordan chuckles, "Woah, is it that time of the month, Sam?" The said boy rolls his eyes before moving to his locker, the other behind him. Levy guts out, "So, Derick told us what he left behind." That takes Sam's attention.

"What was it?"

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!** **Remember to like, follow, share and review.**


	8. Plan A: A is for ass

Derick pulls his books out of his bag and begin to draw little things on his blank page. Up until he looks out the window. He sees a few other people he's recognised playing soccer out on the pitch. He didn't mind of the teacher caught him daydreaming, it was their time to do their group assignments and he could just say that he had an idea that he was trying to put together. Well, that was true, but it wasn't an idea for the assignment. How was he going to fix the adventure now?

"You have some nerve even leaving that piece of crap there, Derick..." Sam scowls, taking his seat again after going to the bathroom. He sat in front of Derick, which was... unpleasant. Derick rolls his eyes and sighs out, "Calm yourself, dude, we can just sneak in and get it back. Not like it would've caught a lot of attention." Sam widens his eyes, turning back to him and whispering harshly, "So leaving a turquoise box with three detached security cameras in it with a note saying 'put these back' isn't eye-catching? What world do you fucking live in?"

Levy, who had been trying to do the actual assignment with Ken, dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I asked them to do one thing... just print out the photos, that's all, but they can't do it without insulting each other" He comments, desperation from his words. Ken muffles out, "Sounds a lot like two people from grade one that I know personally." He gave Levy a snarky look before the boy growls and goes back to typing up the presentation notes.

Ken turns to Derick and Sam, who was right beside him, and states, "Guys, if you don't get those photos, we won't even get a B." Sam draws on the top of his desk as he leans back and grunts, "I'll get a 'B'-ting when my dad finds out that I was involved with this." Levy and Derick both roll their eyes at the comment. Levy then stands from his desk and shouts out, "Uh, sir, am I able to go and print off some photos for the presentation?" The teacher nods his head and waves him off, Sam trailing behind him.

As the halls echoed with their footsteps, Levy comments, "Dude, you two need to grow up-"

"He's the one that needs to grow up!" Sam yells, flailing his arms around like he wouldn't hit anything in his path. Levy thinks to himself, _seriously, is he not listening to what he's saying right now?_ Levy groans out, "Please, you need to stop relying on people you just can't. It gets annoying hearing your whines mixed in with Derick's taunts." Sam is quiet, turning the corner into the computer lab. Levy keeps walking, constantly grabbing his jacket.

As they enter the computer lab, Sam grabs the papers immediately, walking out straight away too. Levy calls out, wanting to know why he seemed so weird. But he stops when he scans the lab, seeing another Cartman sitting there quietly with her friends as they laugh and get on with her work. Lindsay looks up for the second time, catching Levy's eye before he walks off.

Later that period, the bell rang, signalling lunch.

"Ken, stop trying to convince me to go through with this bullshit of a plan. I need to focus on trying to avoid the topic." Sam mumbles, sitting at their normal table with Ken and Levy, Derick no where to be found. That was probably for the best that he didn't show, Sam was going to blow a fuse. Levy gives a few tips on how they could resolve the situation. Ken was not helping what-so-ever.

Just as Sam tells Levy to shut the Hell up, Derick sits down in front of Sam. He had the balls to do so. Sam ignores him, shaking his head harshly. Ken mumbles out, "How about you try and come with him to work? That way you can keep your eye on the box." Sam looks up at him, almost contemplating whether or not he should shout instead of punch Ken. He reluctantly takes a peak at the parka kid, giving him a cold, subtle glare. Ken accepted it, not really minding all the attention. Levy sighs out, "What, Ken?"

He responds, "I mean, just come up with an excuse to come to work. Try and get your mother to leave or stay at work early, then that'll just force your dad to have to bring you to his work." Derick snaps his fingers, grinning widely as he calls softly, "Yeah! And then that way, we can have an inside man for the job! Perfect!" Sam widens his eyes again, grunting out, "What, no! There's no way that this 'Phase One' would work. C'mon, bring yourself back to reality..."

Sam expects Levy to catch his side, like he'd usually do. But instead, he hears...

"I'll work on it."

 **(A/N: I'm hoping that this chapter is good enough! Me and StoryTime are trying hard to bring the story together, enjoy!** **Remember to like, follow, share and review.**


	9. The Blueprints

Levy, he had defied the expectations. The work for Phase one of the operation is going as well as it could. Mind the plan was still shit. Like really shit. As in the hugest most rank pile of dog shit that marinated in piss and than a sumo wrestler took an even bigger shit on it to the point where it just became really bad. The only thing to make it worse would be if Sam pussied out. Why the _hell_ did Levy say he would work on it?

It was probably because Derick is his friend, and it's not in his nature to _not_ help his friends - even if some of them are insufferable assholes. _I'll work on it,_ he keeps thinking.

Sam's dad was staying late for work, and it was suggested that he went with him, because Derick decided a box with security cameras wasn't eye-catching and noticeable. He's an idiot.

Levy is surprised that no one has gotten in trouble yet. His parents would probably flip their shit if they found out what he was doing. He's sure everyone's parents would lose their mind and give their kids some kind of punishment. His parents would ground him for life maybe, or maybe they would take his electronics for six months to teach him a lesson.

Sam only needed to grab a couple of files from his dad's work and not get caught. Levy wouldn't be able to do it if it were his father; his father has a keen eye for things being in their place. There would be no fucking way Levy would be able to even breathe in the direction of the files if it were his dad.

"Did Sammy-Boy give you any updates?" It was Derick, looking casual with a prick-ish smirk on his face.

Levy rolled his eyes. "I haven't spoken to him since we did the picture thing."

"If he pussies out, I'm gonna kick his hippie ass." Derick is so casual about his insults it almost boggles Levy. It's probably his personality. He's probably a sociopath, or psychopath? Levy couldn't remember the difference between the two, but it doesn't matter. He hoped Sam didn't pussy out, because no only would Derick ridicule him for it, he would probably be the laughing-stock of the entire school. He would feel bad for Sam if that was the case.

"I don't think so? But I don't know. I don't think he would do anything stupid like that. He probably did and didn't tell us?"

"Oh Levy, so optimistic!" spat Derick. "Optimism is for pussies who can't face facts."

"You're so aggressive," mutters Levy. Derick throws his arms in the air, obviously pissed off beyond what seemed to be normal to Levy and the boys. Derick's face grows pinkish the more he throws his arms everywhere, going on and on about how crucial it is that Sam can get the damn files, how essential the files are, how much of a pussy Sam is if he doesn't fucking grab them, and blah blah blah. He doesn't seem to care that they're in a semi-public park with passersby manipulating their path so they don't have to interact with him, or even get within a close proximity to his arms.

Levy was just about to take six steps back when Ken and Alan showed up. They gave Levy a concerned look, pointing their finger at Derick.

 _Is he okay?_ mouthed Alan. Levy shook his head.

They approached him slowly, trying not to get hit. Ken reached Levy first, then Sam, still not noticed by Derick. He's raging enough that he's evolved to flicking spit as he talks. The boys are slightly worried about getting in the splash zone and getting whatever diseases Derick has. For all they know, he could have HIV or chlamydia. How were they supposed to know what he may or may not have if it's never been brought up?

"Derick dude, I don't think it's safe for you to be going off here in a park. I think it would be better if we went to the place, then fewer people would be aware of -" Alan paused for a moment. "Whatever the fuck you're doing."

"You guys are such bitches sometimes," Derick says, still pretty pissed off about Sam. "Hey, i have an idea! Why don't we go to the Theater so no one can overhear out plans? And then if Sam gives us updates, no one can hear them except us!"

"You're really proud of yourself, aren't you?" Ken, the sarcastic stallion.

The theater is empty, as usual, and they boys sit around doing jack-shit and waiting for Sam. It's been forever and a half and he _still_ hasn't sent anything. He figured at least Sam or Ken would be informed about the subject, but they're just as knowledgeable as Derick and Levy; they know jack-shit as well.

"What the _fuck_ is taking him?" Derick is getting more and more restless as time goes by. "Did he pussy out? Is he being a little bitch? What are the chances it's both?"

"Don't get pissy about it," Alan fires. "He's doing his best. If he can't do it, then we'll have to scheme about something else. _Yo_ _u'll_ have to scheme about something else, since this is your plan."

"You're such a fucking bitch Alan, Jesus Christ." Derick stands and walks out. "I gotta piss."

"Like we need to know that."

"Shut the fuck up Levy. If we get any updates, let me know. They're crucial to the success of this expedition."

He leaves and the tension in the room settles. The boys are relaxed more. Alan suggests texting Sam to see what's up, or maybe playing some games. Levy scribbles notes in his notebook, and Ken just sits back and closes his eyes. He might try to nap, who knows? He might be busy tonight and find out his eyes are bigger than his hands.

If it happens, it happens.

"Oh shit, it's from Sam." Alan's phone goes off once, twice, and then a third time. He put it on vibrate instead of turning on his notification sound because honestly, he finds it annoying.

"What's it say?"

"He wants to know what he's looking for. His dad went to the bathroom upstairs with his phone, so he thinks it'll take a while before he comes back."

"Does he have the box?" Ken asked, still laying on his back.

"He put it in the drawer his dad never uses, so it should be safe."

Levy flips through his notes, the sound of bending pages seeming to echo in the empty theater. "Uh," he says as he slides his finger along his words. "I'm looking,i haven't found it yet. I think Derick said they're blueprints? I can't find them, unless i scribbled in the margins." He's quiet for a bit longer, with Alan's stare locked on him, occasionally breaking away to check to see if Sam sent him another message. "Shit, I think I'm rushing and I don't know if I wrote them down. I think we need to wait until-"

"Until what?" Derick has returned. He's looking smug and less pissed than before. "Did Sam pussy out?"

"His dad went to have a wank in the bathroom," Ken answers, still not asleep. "So he thinks it'll take a while, and he doesn't know what he's looking for and Levy over there can't find it."

"Are they blueprints?" Levy asks. "And where are they? In his dad's desk? Or are they elsewhere in the facility? I don't think you mentioned it, but I don't think I wrote it down if you did. Or maybe I did and I can't find it."

"They're not at his desk?" Sam questions to himself as he makes a face of utter confusion. It was hell trying to convince his dad to let him come to work with him, and he made up so many excuses to do it. He brought up that he felt there was a growing divide between him and his father, and he wanted to fix it before it got to the point where they were estranged and Sam wanted nothing to do with him. His father seemed pretty frightened, or at least that's what it appeared to be on the surface. Other excuses he used seemed to do fuck all for him, including the one about developing a good work ethic for school and a future career.

 _Where oh where could blueprints be?_ he thought to himself, scanning over the desk and surrounding office. It was difficult for him to think clearly considering he was sleep deprived from Derick's midnight excursions and meetings. He should have known better, but he didn't want to be called a pussy. He couldn't stand it if his friends were being bitches for him wanting sleep instead of getting into shenanigans. He was _grounded_ for fuck's sake! For sleeping in class, no less! It wasn't directly his fault, but he listened to Derick.

He hopped off the desk and wandered aimlessly around the building, reading signs and listening for footsteps. He wanted to avoid getting into more trouble by his father than the absolute necessary, which was being grounded for the detention he received for sleeping in class because of Derick.

"Excuse me?" It was one of his dad's co-workers, with a coffee and a newspaper tucked under his arm. "Can I help you?"

"Oh! I was just looking around. My dad is in the bathroom." He faked a smile that seemed to be convincing enough, because the co-worker smiled back and said he would give him a tour.

"Anything specific you're interested in?"

"Building layouts, actually," he said as sincerely as he could make. He couldn't give anything away, and if he did, the co-worker would tell his dad and his dad would be absolutely pissed off if he found out his son was stealing from his work.

"Ooh, very nice! Most blueprints are found in this room," he spoke as he put his arm around Sam's shoulders and led him down the hall. It was a door on the left, filled with lots of cabinet organizers. He was amazed at how many could fit in the room. It was like a maze of sorts.

"We have all the layouts of every building ever been! In South Park, that is. Any you want to look at specifically?"

This was his chance. "Do you have the ones for the Community Theater? The one that closed because of the popcorn?"

The coworker gives him a confused looks for a moment, but smiles and nods and shows him nonetheless. It was in a middle cabinet, in the middle drawer. There were at least twenty folders in there, probably more, but he couldn't see the exact number. The tops of the folders were labeled with the names of buildings, a few of which he couldn't remember ever being in South Park.

Another employee poked their head through the doorway while the one with Sam gave him a verbal tour of the room, and how "there are buildings in here that you wouldn't think would be here."

"Are you busy? I need some help with my desktop. The page froze when I was trying to print, and my printer isn't working either. I don't know if it's a bug or if it's a software thing."

"Oh, sure, I'll be there in a second!" The other employee leaves as the co-worker with him turns to him and asks if there's anything else he wants to know. This was his last chance to grab the files.

"Yeah, what are the cabinets in the back for? It doesn't seem like there would be that many buildings ever existing here."

A smile grows on the co-workers face and he walks with a grandeur air about him. His arms extend and he begins to talk of a time before the boy was born. The drawer was still open, and as the co-worker talked, he dug through the folders. It didn't take long before he found the blueprints of the theater and quickly folded it and stuffed it in his back pocket with his phone.

Alan received a text from Sam. "I got the files."

 **A/N: Well the boys finally got the blueprints of the theater and the their plan can finally happen. Oh i almost forgot, Alan Stoley is now part of Derick's plan.**


End file.
